


Just the Way I Like It

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Bukkake, Dirty Bar Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Just a whole fucking lot of cum okay?, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Allen and Tyki fuck in a dirty bar bathroom. That’s it. That’s the fic.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Just the Way I Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandyCrackpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCrackpot/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Candy Crackpot for the Poker Pair Secret Santa. I really hope you enjoy this. I couldn't resist taking your NSFW prompt.

Allen’s lungs burned. His jaw ached and his guts twisted up like a snake coiling around its prey, squeezing the life from it. On his knees against the tiled bathroom floor, Allen’s lips stretched around Tyki’s cock, sucking him down with each bob of his head. He tasted the salty precum on his tongue, the viscous liquid collecting at the corners of his lips with every push and pull of his mouth over stiff flesh.

Tyki stood, back against the wall as he bit his lower lip to keep from making any noise. The dirty bar bathroom wasn’t the worst place their libidos had gotten the best of them, but it wasn’t the best either. Only God knew what was crusted against the walls of that bathroom stall and Tyki tried his best not to touch anything with his hands. Instead, he kept his honey colored eyes fixated on Allen’s bobbing head, watching his cock disappear in and out of his mouth like an obscene popsicle. “Damn, boy. Don’t choke on it.”

Exhaling through his nose, Allen pushed Tyki’s cock deeper down his throat in response, cutting off his airways for how far down he swallowed it. The bristly hairs at the base of his dick tickled Allen’s nose and lips. With every pull back, his tongue dragged along the underside of his cock. Allen smelled his musky scent invading his nostrils. He moaned, hungry for more, and continued bobbing his head as he sucked him down again.

_More_. He wanted _more_. With fumbling hands, Allen undid his pants, still working his mouth over Tyki’s cock, and pulled out his own stiff prick. Impatiently, he stroked himself, pumping his dick in his hand and making lewd noises as precum leaked from the slit like a broken faucet.

“Fuck, _Allen_ ,” Tyki mumbled, pressing a hand to his mouth. “Keep it down. Do you want to get caught?” They might have been alone in the bathroom, but that could change at a moment’s notice. If he were too loud, they’d get caught and, well—Allen might not care and keep sucking him off. But it would fall on Tyki to talk them out of trouble, especially with Allen’s mouth otherwise occupied.

Allen let out another mournful moan, too beautiful and devious to be anything but a taunt. He jerked himself off faster, harder, and hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked Tyki down again.

Panting and out of breath, Tyki closed his eyes. His knees were weak and if things kept going the way they were, he wouldn’t be able to stand much longer. But then again, neither would Allen.

Allen’s breath hitched, a whine building up in the back of his throat as he closed his eyes and moaned. With his mouth still full of Tyki’s hot length, he pumped his fist faster and faster. He struggled to breathe, each of his whines stifled when Tyki’s dick dove too deeply into his throat, cutting off his air supply. Tension crept up on him—chest burning, stomach aching, cock weeping. He couldn’t stop, but he couldn’t cum either. He needed something else, something _more_.

Pulling away, he leaned back and let Tyki’s prick slip from his lips. They were sore and red, nearly bruised for how hard he sucked on him. He kept pumping himself, cockhead red and bulging between his fingers as he looked up at Tyki with desperate, wanton eyes. “Cum on me.”

Tyki’s pupils dilated as he watched Allen jerk himself off with quick, short motions. He licked his lips, breath heavy as he took hold of his wet, spit slicked cock. “You wanna be a mess for me? Here?” He started stroking himself, moving slower than Allen, but no less excited.

“Yes,” Allen whispered, lips parted as he panted harder. His cock strained between his fingers, slick with precum and desperate for attention. “I can’t cum if you don’t.”

“Heh.” Tyki chewed on his bottom lip, golden eyes still locked on Allen as he pumped himself faster. “Maybe I won’t. Maybe I want you to rub yourself raw trying to get off.”

Allen spread his knees, leaning back until his head hit the other side of the small bathroom stall. He panted, playing with the beading cum on his slit with his thumb. “Maybe I’ll find someone else to do it, then.”

Jealousy sparked in Tyki’s eyes—faint, but there nonetheless. He stroked himself faster, a smirk sliding over his lips. “Try it. Bet it won’t be nearly as good.”

“Maybe,” Allen added, his voice breathy and stilted. He grinned up at Tyki, still holding the upper hand. “Why don’t you show me why you’re better, then?”

As he expected, Tyki took the challenge. With that smirk still plastered over his trembling lips, he stroked his already teased and slick cock faster than before, working his hand over it in desperation. His breath grew erratic as pleasure hummed along his veins, growing stronger with each stroke of his fingers. “Don’t ask for something you’re not ready for, boy.”

Another moan rumbled in Allen’s throat. He looked up at Tyki, eyes half-lidded, watching him through his lashes. “I’m ready when you are.”

The words were like a switch—Allen flipped it with nothing but a flick of a finger and Tyki succumbed, crumbling like a dead leaf underfoot. Tyki came, stroking himself to completion and cumming all over Allen. Even if he had wanted to aim, the shock of his orgasm left him a trembling, gasping mess. He came on Allen’s face, his chest, and his cock, covering him in white.

Allen groaned as Tyki’s seed hit him, feeling the wet heat splatter across his face and cock. He jerked himself faster, Tyki’s cum easing his chaffed flesh. Lips parted, he tasted the cum on them. As he licked it off, tasting the salt and heat on his skin, he felt his own impending pleasure tip the scales and crash down around him. He came hard, a groan spilling off his tongue as he splattered his own seed on the wall between Tyki’s legs. The cum pooled on the floor, thick and wet. When he’d spent himself fully, he fell back against the wall, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

Chuckling, Tyki unspooled some toilet paper from the roll on the wall and wiped his hand clean before tucking himself back in his pants. He tossed the used wad towards the toilet, missing completely, and grabbed more. “You’re a mess, boy.”

“Mm,” Allen mumbled in agreement, looking at his own soiled hand. He licked his lips and tasted more cum, a delighted shiver running up his spine. “Just the way I like it.”

Tyki wiped the mess from Allen’s face and grabbed a fresh wad of paper, handing it to him. “Yeah, but now we need to go home. Can’t walk around looking like the shower wall of a frat house.”

Allen snickered and cleaned himself off before zipping up his pants again. “I suppose not.”

“C’mon,” Tyki said, grabbing his still sticky hand and helping him to his feet. “I’ll buy you dinner on the way home.”

“I thought I was supposed to get dinner before sex.”

Tyki pushed the bathroom door open and smirked as they headed back into the main bar. “Oh, don’t worry. The night is still young. I’m sure we can fit it in.”


End file.
